This could Work Out
by mrs.lovely123
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends, but are they more then that? and will something get in their way? I/K,S/M Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, be niceee pleasse...I tried my best! :) I hope you like it and please Review!**

* * *

"Kagome! Time to get ready for school"

"Ugh... Why!" I asked

Next thing I knew my door was being swung open

"Hey sleepy wench get up! We got to go to school"

"Sit!" I said irritated at Inuyasha

"What was that for?"

"For irritating me!" I told him

"Hey not my fault your stupid mom told me to come get you!"

"Sit!"

"Now what was that for?"

"Calling my mom stupid you idiot!" I got up, grabbed my clothes and made my way to the washroom. Today was not going to be my day, it took me a few minutes to get ready and by the time I got out, I found Inuyasha sitting on my bed sulking.

I grabbed my things, and looked at him "Now don't tell me you're sulking just because I sat you?" I asked

"Keh, whatever"

I sighed, he was hopeless

He looked at me, and got up "Come on, we gotta go to school" he said walking away

I frowned, grabbed the rest of my things and walked downstairs, in the kitchen, my mom, brother, and grandpa sat around the table "Morning Mama" I said as I grabbed an apple

She smiled "I see Inuyasha got you up"

"Keh" Inuyasha said looking away

My mother frowned "He's sulking because I sat him" I told her

She nodded telling me she understood, I sighed "I guess we better go, bye Mama" I gave her a kiss and walked away.

The walk to school was quiet "Inuyasha?" I asked

He crossed his arms and looked away "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I glared at him "Don't give me that crap" I told him

He looked at me, and sighed "You always know when I'm lying don't you kags?"

"Of course, you're my best friend"

He looked at me, "Are we just...I mean yeah best friends right?"

"Inu?"

He sighed "It's nothing Kags, don't worry about it"

The rest of the walk was silent; I didn't have a clue why he was so down...had I done something? Yeah I sat him but that's something I do on a regular bases, why would he be so hurt by it?

We were at the school in no time, as we walked into the school we were met by 2 faces "Hey Sango, Hey Miroku"

"Hey Kags" They said in unison

"Kags did you do the math homework?" Sango asked

"Oh shit! I totally forgot"

Miroku laughed, as he pulled out a sheet of paper "See that is why I do my homework"

Sango grabbed it "Miroku all you have on this thing are pictures of girls"

He blushed, and grabbed the paper "What can I say, Math can be boring"

I laughed; "Whatever, I'll just have to tell her I forgot" I told them

They both nodded

"Kagome...I have to go" I turned around and found Inuyasha standing behind me

"To what... Go see kinky-hoe?" I asked

"Don't call her that"

"Why not?"

"Just don't ok"

"I don't know what you see in her" I told him

He frowned "whatever, I'm not dealing with this, see you later"

I watched him leave "Is he ditching us again?" Sango asked

I nodded...I didn't understand Inuyasha one bit...This was a normal thing, he would walk me to school, take me to my locker, wait a bit, talk to Sango and Miroku then go running back to kikyo. Why does he keep doing this...It's like he doesn't even know me when we get to school, yes were best friends, but he has a soft spot for Kikyo that I can't really get? You know sometimes I wish it was me that was Kikyo, maybe then Inuyasha would like me...

I sighed "Let's go to homeroom" I told them

Classes went by pretty fast, until last period formally known as torture, It was the class we learned to fight in, we all had specific weapons we used when fighting, mine of course was the bow and arrow, Sango had a sword, and Miroku had his staff. The fighting wasn't the worst part of this class the people were...The class was filled with people I had a pure hatred for, insisting of Kikyo, kanna, Kagura, and not to mention Naraku who completely gave me the creeps.

"Alright class!"

We all stood in a line listening to the teacher

"Today will be working stations, I've assigned partners"

Shit!

"Okay listen up, Sango, Kagura you will be working together at station number 5"

Kagura nodded, and Sango glared...Out of everyone here Sango hated Kagura the most.

"Miroku, Kanna you'll be working at station 3"

Miroku bowed his head, and Kanna nodded.

"Inuyasha, Koga you'll be working at station 4"

"Oh come on coach!" Inuyasha yelled

"No "oh come on coach" you'll be working with him and that's final"

Inuyasha growled and bowed his head

"Kagome..." I froze

"Kagome, Kikyo you'll be working station 1"

Did this teacher hate us or something...she knew we weren't a good match...

I glared at Kikyo, and she glared back

"Rin, Ayame, station 2...Alright now get to work!"

We all made our way to each station

Kikyo glared at me..."Listen here bitch, don't talk to me, look at me, or step within a meter of me...got it?"

I hissed "As long as you stay away from me" I told her

She glared, and started working on what the station asked us. I couldn't help myself, as my eyes skimmed over to Inuyasha. Oh boy did he ever look hot, at the moment he was wearing nothing but his red pants, and what can I say? He had one nice 8 pack...I was snapped out of my fantasy as my arm was pulled back...

"What the hell?" I asked looking at whoever grabbed my shoulder

"Listen here, and listen well. You'd be smart enough to know that Inuyasha is mine, and will always be mine, now I don't know what you were doing but from what I could see...You have a bit of a crush on him don't you?"

I looked at her, but said nothing

"You do!" her face held no expression but surprise, but went instantly back to serious

"He's mine Kagome Higurashi, and will always be mine, so I advise you to cut him from your life now...and if you don't you'll be sorry"

She let go of me and walked away, she was right...Inuyasha was hers and I could do nothing about it...

* * *

**Thank you for reading , please Review please please! :) thank you! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter! Excited :P thanks to my first Reviewer 2012 Pleaseee keep reviewing anyways enjoyyy **

* * *

The school day had finished and I was now heading home...alone. Inuyasha had ditched me once again for Kikyo, although by the sound of Kikyo's threat I was kind of happy he wasn't here...Sango and Miroku had to finish a project so it was no use waiting for them...I kinda liked being alone though...reminiscing in my own thoughts.

"Hey Kagome!" I turned around and found Hojo running towards me

Oh boy.

"Um... Hey Hojo"

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey...?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you know...you wanted...um if you wanted to come see a movie with me tonight."

I waited for a moment "I don't know about..." Then I thought about Inuyasha "Actually Hojo that would be great"

He smiled "Oh thank god, for a moment I thought you were going to reject me"

"Aha...yeah...silly boy"

He laughed, smiled and touched the side of my face

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"Th.a.." I stammered backing away

"Anyways I have to go, see you later" I told him walking away

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked

"Meet at 7?" he asked

"Sure" I said and presumed back to walking.

It took me a few more minutes before I was on the front steps of the shrine, usually when I got home my mother, and souta would be waiting on the steps for me...but for the first time they weren't there "Mama!" I called, and no one answered

"Mama?" I called again making my way into the house, I opened the door but nobody was there, I walked into the kitchen and found a letter on the kitchen table.

**Darling Kagome,**

**We've gone to the store, will be back in about an hour, alright**

**P.s Inuyasha had stopped by, he's upstairs**

I sighed and threw the note back on the kitchen table

"Inuyasha!" I yelled

No one answered "Inuyasha get your ass down here this second"

"What! You grumpy woman"

"Get your ass down here and help me get ready"

"What's with you? You've been a bitch all day?" He asked

"Sit!"

"Kagome!" he yelled as his face plummeted to the floor

"Now help me get ready" I told him, as I made my way up the stairs

He growled "Grumpy bitch" He grumbled pushing his way up the stairs

I walked to my closet pulling out as many outfits I could handle; I grabbed a black strapless dress, and put it on. When I was finished putting it on I walked out of the washroom and spun around looking at Inuyasha

"What?" he asked

"Does it look good?" I asked

"Why the hell are you asking me?...why are you getting all dressed up anyways?"

I looked at him "Why are you even here?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you with kinky-hoe? What you finally ditched her?"

He looked at me and glared "I asked you a question first" He said

I sighed "I'm going on a date with Hojo tonight?" I told him

He growled "Are you fucking serious?" he asked

"Watch your mouth, and yes I am serious"

"Why?" He asked

"Because if you haven't noticed, I haven't been on a date in awhile...I wanted to do something special" I lied, the real reason was to make Inuyasha jealous...

"Kagome..." he warned

"Inuyasha I know you don't like Hojo, but guess what I can't sit around waiting for a guy I find amazing to pick me up of my feet...If you haven't noticed he always seems to busy with someone more important..."

Inuyasha froze, he knew who I was talking about...and of course I was talking about him.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"You as hell know what I'm talking about Inuyasha! I'm done waiting for you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about kags"

"Your always with Kikyo...do you ever have time for me anymore?"

"I'm here right now aren't I?"

"What about at school? It's like you don't even know me Inuyasha..."

"What are you talking about? If I didn't know you then how am I talking to you right now?" he asked

I sighed in exasperation "You don't get it Inuyasha"

"What's there to get?" He asked

"You know what I don't even care...It seems like you have a much bigger heart for Kikyo, and as long as she's here I'll always be second best won't I?"

"Oh come on kags, you know that's not true"

"Well then your oblivious Inuyasha because it is true"

"You know what I don't need this...Have fun on your date with Hobo" He said climbing out of my window

"I will!" I yelled

"Keh!"

I sighed and turned around "Wait!" I called

But he was already gone...why was he waiting for me when I got home?

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, please review...Lovee my reviewers and if anybody has any ideas on what should happen throughout the story then I would be happy to take them into consideration thank youu**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my 3rd chaptr, I hope you like it! thanks to all my reviewers lovee you guysss! 3**

* * *

I had stayed up all night thinking about the fight I had with Inuyasha, why had he come to the shrine last night? Did he ditch Kikyo? What if he had to tell me something? I don't know what had happened, but today I was going to find out whether he liked it or not...

Inuyasha hadn't picked me up this morning probably still mad about the fight, so there I was walking alone.

I sighed thinking to myself, I felt bad for having to cancel on Hojo last night...I just had so much going on, even though he completely annoys the hell out of me, I still had to consider that he's been nice to me through everything, so I guess I owed him

I sighed again; I was finally at school...Oh how I hated it

"Kags" I turned around, and stumbled back a bit

I had come face to face with Sango and Miroku "Watch it there Sango, you just about made me pee my pants!"

"You mean skirt" Miroku interrupted

"What" I asked my voice came out as a growl

"Hey, Hey, don't get all werewolfy on me! You said pee your pants but you're in a skirt...I was just correcting you"

"Oh...okay"

"But I might add that you look quiet appealing in that skirt Miss Kagome"

I anime dropped, as Sango hit him across the head

"Knock it off Miroku" Sango said

"Oh Sango I am terribly sorry! I should have known that the feelings you have for me would make you Jealous"

She slapped him across the head again "Shut it Miroku"

"Alright, alright" He said

I laughed "Hey have you guys seen Inuyasha?" I asked

"Yeah last time I saw him he was by the steps outside" Miroku told me

I sighed...wait why wasn't he with Kikyo ?

"He looked pretty mad, did something happen with you guys last night?" Sango asked

I nodded

"Well I guess he never told you that..."

"Shut up you dumbass" Sango whispered

"What I was just..."

"She's not supposed to know yet you ass"

"Guys I'm right here..."

They looked at me "Actually Kagome, we gotta go" Sango said

"What? Why"

"Because we have a..." Miroku stammered

"Project to finish" Sango completed the sentence, as they backed away and walked actually more like ran away.

I sighed, got the books out of my locker and went to homeroom, the day went by pretty fast, starting with homeroom a.k.a English, American History, and Math, but now I was standing in the gym alone waiting for class to start.

"Class!" The teacher yelled

We all got in our line "Yesterday as you know we did stations" we all nodded "and today will be doing the same thing...but..."

She paused for a moment

"With different partners"

I sighed in relief, no more Kinky-hoe!

"Settle down, Settle down class...now today I've partnered you up with people I think you work well with so let's start shall we?"

We all nodded

"Alright Kikyo, Naraku...station 5"

"Kagura, Kanna...station 3"

"Ayame, Koga...station 4"

"Rin,Sango,Miroku...station 2"

"And Kagome, Inuyasha...station 1"

I sighed in relief; I could finally talk to him...

"Alright let's start!"

I got to the station and found Inuyasha already working out, completely oblivious of my appearance

"Inuyasha?" I asked

No answer

"Inuyasha?" I asked again

No answer

"Inuyasha!" I yelled a bit louder...shit he had his earphones in

"Inuyasha?" I asked again pulling the earphones out of his ears

He scowled and looked at me "What?" he asked

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"What? Sorry, I don't remember saying that you could talk to me Kagome...You made it perfectly clear that I ignore you, so this is what you get...me ignoring you"

"Come on Inuyasha I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean Kagome?"

I looked at him...but didn't answer

"See you meant it, if you hadn't then you would be able to explain your exact intentions"

I looked at him "I was just trying to tell you that I feel like second base when it comes to Kikyo!"

"But it's not true"

"You know damn well it is!"

He scowled, put his earphones back in his ears and started to ignore me again...Oh no he doesn't...I'm not down with him yet

"Sit!" I yell

"What the hell!"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! If you too are going to fight then take it outside!"

"Sorry coach, we won't do it again" I told her

She frowned and turned back to what she was doing.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled in a whisper

"Listen to me!" I told him

"Keh, I don't need to" he turned around and turned the music even higher up on his I-pod

"Sit boy!" I yelled again

"Alright you too! I gave you a warning now go fight outside!" the coach roared

Inuyasha and I grudgingly made our way outside, I sighed turned around and looked at him

"Inuyasha, please let me talk to you..."

He looked at me waited a moment and sighed "What?"

"Why were you at the shrine last night?" I asked, getting right to business

He looked at me "What? What's wrong with being able to see one of my best friends?"

"No, but was there something more you came for?"

He turned around and blushed

I gave him a skeptical look "Inuyasha?...did you ditch kikyo?

He nodded in response

"Why?" I asked

He blushed even more "I wanted to see you..." he said

"Why?"

"I don't know I just did alright? Now stop asking me all these questions"

I sighed, but a question popped into my head

"Wait, one more question..."

"What?"

"Why weren't you with Kikyo this morning?"

"Me and her...well we kind of went our separate ways..."

"What! Why?"

"We had a fight before I got to your house..."

"About what?" I asked

"You."

"What!"

"Yeah, she ordered me never to speak to you again...and when I said no she went all ballistic, told me it was over"

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry"

"Don't feel bad for me Kagome; I don't need your pity..."

"I know you don't, but I can't help but feel bad"

"Kagome don't worry about it...besides I was planning on breaking up with her anyways..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I guess I've fallen for someone else..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Well I hope you're very happy with that person" I told him, looking away

Suddenly his hand gently cupped my cheek, his hand moving my face so that I was looking at him

"Idiot" He sighed

"Hey I'm not an Idiot"

"It's you..."

"W..ha..t?" I stuttered my whole body was completely still

"It's you...You're the one I've fallen for"

Did I just hear what he just said...?

* * *

**So I know I'm going a bit to fast...but don't worry, I just want the plot to thicken even more :) but I hope you liked it :P Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a newww chapter :) I hope u like it! thank you to all my reviewersss Love you guys**

**P.s-I do not own Inuyasha sadly :(**

* * *

"So...you want to be with me?" I asked

"Isn't that what I'm telling you?" he asked with a smirk

I looked at him and scowled "What the hell!" I screamed smacking Inuyasha several times on the shoulder

"What the hell! I just told you my feelings, and you're hitting me like a maniac!"

"Inuyasha... you asshole!"

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy!"

"You knew I liked you...and you made me wait! How could you do that Inuyasha!"

"...I wasn't sure..."

"You weren't sure?" I asked

"Yes I wasn't sure..."

"Is this some kind of thing you thought about yesterday?"

"No, but..."

"Are you serious, was I just a rebound?"

"No."

"Do you even like me?"

"Yes"

"Is it because I look like her?"

"God no Kagome"

"Is it caus..."

Suddenly I was caught off by Inuyasha's lips, his lips were soft and melted against mine...I had to admit he was a very good kisser. He backed away, looking at me

"Will you shut-up and listen to me?" he asked

I blushed and nodded

"It's true I wasn't sure about...everything, but yesterday after the break up...I had the time to think about it a little more... Kikyo is someone I thought about being with..."

I looked away

"But...When it came to you, I didn't have to think about being with you Kagome...I had no doubts...I want to be with you..."

He sighed, and cupped my cheek

"I want to be with you Kagome...not Kikyo...You."

I smiled and looked at him "I want to be with you to Inuyasha"

He smirked and kissed me again "Let's go inside" He said

I smiled again as he grabbed my hand

The minute we stepped into the gym everything was quiet, and everyone was staring at us, the coach was nowhere to be seen but Kikyo sure was.

"You bitch!" she screamed

"Kikyo calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down you low life cheater!"

"You know as well as I do Kikyo that you broke up with me"

Everything went silent

"Inu-baby, that wasn't true..."

I looked at her...was she serious?

"You bitch!" I yelled

She glared at me

"What did you just say?" she asked

"Um she called you a bitch" Sango interrupted

"Yeah B.I.T.C.H" Miroku hummed

She glared at Sango and Miroku "Inu-baby, why are you doing this? The moment I accidentally break up with you and you go running off with...her! Why?"

I glared at her...

"You can't handle the fact that I finally got the boy for once can you?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" She scowled

"YOU broke up with him Kikyo! He didn't break up with you, but you know what? He's finally realized who you are and that's a slimy little bitch that goes and fucks a guy at every hour! And **finally** he's decided to be with me! The one that **will** treat him right...not like you Kikyo...but you can't handle the fact that I've finally gotten the boy I've been fighting for, for years now can you?"

She was stunned, and by the looks of it so was everyone else in the gym

"You just didn't say that!" Kikyo growled

"Reality check Kikyo...I did...and everything I said is true"

She went quiet; she finally had no comeback...

"Humph" She scowled and walked away...Kanna, and Kagura following behind her.

When they were gone there was a sound of monstrous applause, I felt like I was on top of the world...I had just stood up against Kikyo , and I was proud of it.

"Wow Kagome! That was amazing" Sango yelled

"Yeah! You were all like bitch and she was all like 'humph' and it was just amazing" Miroku added

I smiled

"That's my girl" Inuyasha smirked and lightly pecked me on the lips

I looked at Inuyasha...he seemed... happy...I thought he would have been pissed over the fact I had just dissed his ex...

I smiled at Inuyasha "You're not mad?" I asked

He smirked "Why would I be? She deserved it"

I smiled as he lightly pecked me on the lips again

"sooooooooooooo, I'm guessing you guys are a 'thing' now" Miroku asked

"Yup, we made it official about 30 minutes ago"

"OMG! I'm so happy for you guys!" Sango yelled while giving us both a hug

"So...um...Sango" Miroku said in a seductive voice

She looked at him like he was crazy

"Are we next?" he asked, raising both eyebrows

Sango hit him a cross the head "In your dreams Miroku!"

I laughed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand "Walk me home?" I asked

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead, this all seemed right and I was in complete , but for some odd reason I could feel a storm coming...Something was going to happen, and something bad...

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it :) Please Revieww! please any Ideas you have for this story tell me, I will take everything into consideration :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey guuys, sorry I haven't been able to continue the story for awhile, I've been very busy, buut guess whaat? I'M going to Hawaii Saturdaay! yaaay! So I hope you like this chapter there will be more to come!**

**I do not own Inuyasha sadly :(**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a daze, it was Saturday and Inuyasha was taking me on a date. I couldn't help but smile, I finally got the man I've liked all my life...it was like I was in a dream. As I looked through my closet I realized I had nothing to wear. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sango's number

"Hello"

"Sango, we need to go shopping...like right now"

"uh Kagome I'm kinda...busy"?

"Please Sango, I'm going on a date with Inuyasha and I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed

"Fine...fine, i'll be there in a few...um mind if Miroku comes along?"

"..."

"Kagome...Hello? Kagome"

"Sango!" I exclaimed

"What..."

"Are you and Mirok..."

"Oh gosh no...Kagome!" she exclaimed

"What?"

"Why would you think a thing like that?!"

"What sorry, I couldn't help but ask?" I giggled

"He was just over for a science project jeez, so is it alright if he comes to?"

"um, yeah of course"

"Alright, we'll be over there in ten"

"Kay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone, and set it on my bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top and put them on. I brushed my hair out and applied a bit of blush on my cheeks.

Sango, and Miroku, were right at my door ten minutes later, I grabbed my purse and met them downstairs.

"Let's go" I told them dragging them out the door

We got to the mall five minutes later and a nice outlet store, was the first store I rushed into.

"So what are you looking for Kagome?" Sango asked

"Something nice, not to sexy, just casual and cute" I told her

She nodded, and a few minutes later brought me the perfect outfit, it was a nice pencil skirt with a pink and black stripped pattern, and a tank top that was half cut to fit the skirt, the back was cut in lines and was see through, and was a pinkish color to match the skirt. Sango also picked out a necklace with a pink heart coming down the middle, and a pink bracelet to match it.

"It's perfect!" I told her

She smiled, and I gave her a hug "You always know what I want Sango" I smiled

"Well duhh, I am your bestfriend" she smirked

I laughed "Thanks guys...leaving Miroku out, I wanna feel the love too..."

We both laughed and gathered him in out group hug, until I felt something travel down my back to my butt

"Miroku!" We both screamed, hitting him both in the head

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself!" He exclaimed rubbing his head

We both shook our head "Come on Kagome, let's buy this outfit and leave, you have a date you need to get too"

I smiled "Thanks guys"

Inuyasha picked me up an hour later; I was dressed, showered, and beautified. I knew it was the perfect t outfit, when Inuyasha's eyes gave me a quick look and couldn't stop looking. I smiled

"If you don't mind Inuyasha, I would rather my boyfriends head up and looking at me face, then my body...I wanna see who I'm talking too" I smirked

He blushed "Sorry...uh...you look beautiful" he gave me a kiss on the lips and grabbed my hand, as we began walking to his car.

"Thank you" I smiled

We got into his car "So where are you taking me too?" I asked

"Well I thought we could just go see a movie, have some dinner, and maybe go to the beach to watch the sunset go down?"

"Is "Inuyasha" trying to be romantic for once?" I joked

"Keh..."

I smiled and grabbed his one hand that was free, and lightly kissed his knuckle...

"It's perfect" I told him

He smiled, and kissed my hand gently "What movie do you want to see?" He asked

"Not a scary one, I hate scary movies"

"What!" He said in a sarcastic tone "Come on Kagome as if I didn't know you don't like scary movies" he scolded me

I laughed "Of course you knew I didn't like scary movies..." I scolded myself

"I am your best friend after all"

"Well not really anymore..."

"Well yeah I'm your boyfriend too, but that doesn't mean I still can't be your best friend also?"

"That's true"

"Besides as if I'd ever take you to a scary movie after what happened the last time..."

I laughed so hard my stomach was hurting "Oh yeah!"

He laughed "That was horrible! You were so scared, I swear you were going to pee your pants!"

I laughed "I almost did!" I laughed again "Remember when we got kicked out of the theater?"

"Well that's because you couldn't stop screaming "Ahhhhhhh!" "Ahhhhhhh!" I laughed

"Remember when you had to sleep over at my house too? Just so I wouldn't be scared" I asked

He smiled "I remember that, you were up basically all night, I had such a hard time getting you to sleep" He laughed

"You did eventually though"

"Yeah I did, that must have been the hardest nights of my life...I was so tired the next day"

I blushed "Sorry"

He looked at me "Don't be...besides it was the night I figured out...you know...that I liked you"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I didn't really know I was harbouring feelings for you...until that night"

I smiled "Well then thank the heavens we went to go see that movie" I told him

He nodded, and kissed my hand again "Were here" he told me

We both got out of the car, and started walking towards the movie theater. The theater wasn't very big but a good size, it suited the environment. We decided on going to see Batman Dark night Rises, after Inuyasha convinced me that it was not scary, and more like an action movie.

"Hey Kagome wanna go get seats and I'll get us a large popcorn and drink to share?"

"Alright" I told him as he quickly pecked me on the lips.

I made my way into the movie theater, but to my surprise it wasn't busy? Wasn't this a new movie, I would think there would be a lot of people here? Guess not, but then again it was an early movie...most people would probably come see a later show.

I grabbed a seat way at the top, for a good view, but also to have some privacy with Inuyasha...If you know what I mean?

"Kagome!" Someone called my name

I turned around and there was Kouga standing right in front of me...

"Hey Kouga...what are you doing here?"

"I work here...What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm on a date with..."

"Mutt face?" He asked

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Everyone in the school knows your dating him now"

"Oh..."

"I don't know what you see in him Kagome...You could have so much better...someone who will treat you right...someone like me"

"Thanks Kouga bu..."

"Don't you think that's a bit cocky, even for you Kouga?"

Standing behind Kouga was Inuyasha, he held a large popcorn and drink in his hand.

"As if mutt face, I just speak the truth"

"Like hell you do, now get away from Kagome before I rip your head off"

Kouga looked at me, and smiled before taking my hand "Don' t you forget this Kagome...I'll always be her for you...and if Mutt face over there hurts you in anyway well...let's just say it won't be a happy ending for him..."

"Aha ...uh... thanks Kouga..."

"No problem Kagome" He kissed my hand "See you Monday" he told me and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry again that I haven't wrote in sooooo loooong, I've been soo busy, with Hawaii and everything :) Well I hop you liked the story and pleaseee pleaseee reviiieww :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo 2 daays till Hawaii right nowww, I can't waiiit! so this is a neew chaapteer, not my best but I hop you liike it :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Omg! That movie...It was soooooo good!" I exclaimed

Inuyasha laughed "I think everyone in this entire movie theater knows that Kagome"

I blushed "Sorry...I just...I've never seen a movie so action packed...it had me on the edge of my seat the whole time..." I looked at him, and saw his smirk, I blushed even more.

He laughed "Don't say sorry Kagome, I find it pretty cute" he smirked

I blushed a brighter red, and looked away, why am I so shy? "Hey..." I heard Inuyasha say, but I looked away even more.

"Kagome...?"

I blushed even more when I felt his finger lightly cup my chin "Look at me" He said

When I didn't he sighed and gently pushed my chin up, so that I was looking at him "There's no embarrassment in being cute" he told me

My face turned a beat red, he smirked but said nothing, and instead kissed me on my head and grabbed my hand "Let's go for dinner" I smiled and nodded, and followed him out the theater.

"Where are we going to go eat?" I asked

"Anywhere you want to go"

I smiled "I'm actually not really hungry" I told him

He looked at me "Neither am I actually...I think that popcorn got me full"

I laughed "Inuyasha, the big honking hojo, the one who never gets tired of food?"

He laughed "Keh...i'm not just the big honking hojo...i'm the big honking hojo that can't get over his small beautiful girlfriend sitting right beside him"

I blushed but didn't shy away this time "You really are on a roll tonight aren't you Inuyasha?" he smirked

"Maybe? Or maybe I just want to see how many times I can make you blush"

I blushed again

"Score!" he yelled

I laughed "Stop!" I exclaimed

"Why?"

"Because I don't like when I blush"

"Why not? It's unbelievably sexy on you"

I blushed again, he laughed, and I couldn't help but smile "So where are we going then?" I asked

"The beach, if you still want to go there?"

I nodded, and grabbed Inuyasha's free hand, the ride was quiet the rest of the time, but it was nice and comfortable. I finally had a few minutes to process this date so far, and so far it was perfect, and I couldn't be any happier.

"We're here" I heard him say

I smiled when I saw the water, the sun was just about to set, and the water looked beautiful. Inuyasha went around to the back and grabbed a blanket. He came around to the front looked at me, and then grabbed my hand. We walked onto the sand, sat our blanket down, and laid on top of it. Inuyasha's hand encircled my waist, and I laid my head on his chest.

I looked at the pinkish, peach sky, and watched as it started to get dimmer, dimmer, and dimmer.

I sighed "This is perfect" I told him

"I agree" he said while playing with a strand of my hair

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"You know what's weird?"

"What?" he grabbed a few more strands of my hair and started playing with it

I sighed, and propped my head with my arm so that I was looking at him "It's weird...?"

"What's weird?" he asked

"This" I said pointing in between us

He raised one eyebrow "What do you mean Kagome?"

"Not like I don't like this cause I do...of course"

He nodded telling me to keep going...

"It's just that...it's kinda like we weren't even best friends in the first place...it feels like we've been dating since...forever?"

He looked at me, then propped his head on one arm so that he was looking at me "That's true...but maybe..."

He looked at me "Maybe we just always realized we've liked each other, and maybe we were always ready for it you know...so it just comes first natured to us"

I smiled "You always know what to say don't you?"

He smirked "Of course, because I'm a big honking hojo"

I laughed "Your my big honking hojo" I told him and and lightly kissed him on the lips, but this time it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was intensified, and I couldn't help but feel his smile as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, when he wrapped his arms around my waist, he asked for entrance, and I gave it to him. I sighed into his lips, they were soft, and boy was he a good kisser. He flipped me over so that I was lying on the blanket and he was on top of me. We broke away, and he lightly kissed a trail down my neck...

"Inuyasha!" I instantly knew who it was

Inuyasha growled and propped himself up so that he was looking at Kikyo "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well...?"

"You followed us here didn't you?"

"No..."

"Are you serious?" I asked "Can't you just leave us alone?"

Inuyasha grabbed my hand, and pulled me up with him, we were both standing in front of Kikyo now.

"Actually Kagome I came here because someone wants to meet you..."

"Meet me?" I asked

She smiled a sickening smile that made me want to go and hide...Inuyasha must have known my uneasiness because he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him.

"Naraku!" She called

A figure in black stepped out of the shadows, I knew him...he was from school, but I had never really talked to him... "Ah so this is the Kagome I've been waiting to meet?"

Inuyasha growled, and brought me closer, Naraku smiled and extended his hand but was instantly shoed away by Inuyasha "Don't you dare touch her"

Naraku smiled and looked at Inuyasha "Hello Inuyasha, long time, no see?"

"Well if you haven't heard your sister dumped me"

Sister...

"Ah Kikyo?...that was an honest mistake, and she would love to have you back now"

"As if I'd go back to her...I'm interested in someone else if you haven't noticed"

"You're not interested in her Inuyasha, you've always loved me!" Kikyo yelled

Naraku put a hand up silencing Kikyo, and then looked at me "You are beautiful Kagome..."

Inuyasha growled again, but Naraku paid no attention to it. He skimmed me over from head to toe, and lightly touched my cheek. I backed away a bit; Inuyasha instantly pushed him away, and pulled me behind him.

"I said don't touch her" he growled

Naraku laughed and turned his attention back to Inuyasha "Now Inuyasha, why hide your feelings for Kikyo, by dating Kagome? We all know your using her just to make Kikyo jealous...why don't you just give up the act and give her to me?"

"Like hell I would" Inuyasha pushed me back even more, I watched as he stood up for me, but couldn't help but feel the pain of Naraku's words...was it true?

Naraku smirked "Ah well then, I shall be leaving"

"What? But were not done yet"

"Calm down sister, will finish this another time"

"But why!"

"Patience sister" Naraku looked at me "Nice meeting you Kagome, see you at school"

I drew a bit closer to Inuyasha, trying to hide my face, Inuyasha growled and Naraku looked at him, he nodded and walked away, a half pouting Kikyo following behind him.

We watched as they both disappeared, and when they were gone Inuyasha instantly grabbed my hand and started walking towards the car.

I stayed silent, looking at Inuyasha I could tell he was mad...and I didn't want to get in the middle of that...so I would wait until we got home to ask the questions.

* * *

**I hopee you likeed it :) pleaase reviiew, I lovee my Reviewers and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next...? I'm open to ideaaas :)**


End file.
